


A Brief Stay in the Halls of the Elven King

by Sargerogue



Series: The Line of Wanderers [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I am not going to name everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: In the Elven King's Halls, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield are biding their time until rescue comes. Not that long of a wait really.





	1. Thorin

The thing that worried Thorin the most after the elves took advantage of the spiders weakening them was the missing members of the Company. He knew Freye could handle herself well, would be relatively safe with her guard-warg at her side, but there was still Bilbo to worry about. Had Freye reached him in time? Was he safe? Were the three of them safe? There could have been spiders still there. Perhaps if he had less faith in his companions, he would have demanded the elves search for them, to secure their safety, but he had to believe in his family. He had to.

Interrogation by King Thranduil, the King of all Pompous Asses, put him in an even worse mood than before. It had been several hours since he had last seen Bilbo and Freye. Having Thranduil threaten him and his Company was doing nothing to get him to talk.

He was saved from further interrogation by the arrival of another elf. They spoke quickly in their light musical tongue before Thranduil turned to him with a glare.

“It seems we did not get your whole company in the woods. You will not see them again; I can promise you that. They will never find out you are here, not unless you listen to what I say.”

“You will find your wit’s match in those that come now,” Thorin promised.

“Take him away. Do not let him be seen.”

He never said anything about being heard though. While Thorin, dragged as he fought to get loose and see Bilbo, he cursed and shouted. “Bilbo! Freye! Damn you all; let go of me! BILBO!” Someone punched him in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him.

The dungeons were filled with the shouting of dwarrows. Dwalin called out at the sight of his king, asking if he was all right. Fíli was suspiciously silent, his back to the wall closest to the door and fingering the bead in his hair.

The red headed she-elf directed his guards to place him in the cell she stood by before releasing his cuffs. He glared at her as she closed the door.

He heard Kíli speak again, about a contract and Lady Arwen, but his mind was racing. If they were here, if it as only Freye and Bilbo, he doubted she could get them all free. Thranduil would rip up the contract, and call it a lie. If Arwen and the twins had caught up with them, if there were elves to witness the proceedings, then they had a chance and a good one at that.

“Fíli?” he called out lowly.

“Yes Uncle?” He hated that tone in his voice, that longing and sadness.

“I was dragged out because others were coming, claiming to be of our company.”

“Freye? Bilbo?”

“I suspect more than that if I was rushed out as quickly as I was. I think our friends have arrived,” Thorin told him. “Stand strong Fíli. You’ll be reunited soon.”

“Thorin, did you just call an elf a friend?” Dwalin called over. “Are you feverish? Óin, I think Thorin’s coming down with something. He called an elf a friend.”

Óin threatened to inspect Thorin for his health when they got loose. Balin was chuckling in his cell. Bifur cleared his throat and caught Thorin’s attention. Using his Iglishmêk, the worried toymaker asked if Thorin believed it was Freye up there only to encourage them all or if he thought it was really her. Thorin signaled back that he thought it was really her and Bilbo there to help. Bifur let his head rest against the cage door. It would be okay if his cousin was here, if she found them a way out of this mess.

“Free the dwarves, Tauriel.” The voice was that of the elfish prince, high on the steps where Thorin could not quite see. “They were in the Wood legally as escorts for Lady Arwen.”

The redheaded elf replied but Thorin was too busy trying to look through the door of his cell to see Freye or Bilbo.

“Freye!” Bofur’s cry brought warmth to his heart. Bofur was further away but up higher on the other side of the dungeon; he could see his cousin easier. “Master Elladan!” That explained it, Thorin thought. The other elves had arrived in time to help.

Freye hurried down the steps, fumbling with the keys to get the door of Thorin’s cell open.

“That didn’t take you long nu’nâtha,” Thorin commented. She swung the door open and he pulled her in for a firm embrace. He took in her calmness, her body language reassuring him that all would be well. He bumped her forehead with his. “I felt my interrogation was rushed. Thank you for coming so swiftly. Bilbo?”

“With Lady Arwen and Elrohir at the stables,” she answered. “I think Kund made everyone nervous,” Thorin was sure that the warg did and was looking forward to seeing the elves squirm, “but I did not want Bilbo to be unguarded.” Neither did Thorin and he knew that Elrohir would look after their hobbit. “I am glad you’re safe, nu’adad. When we heard the cursing, we feared.” He could see that fear on her face, the worry. He brushed some cobwebs out of her hair.

“Just some talking, nothing more. I thank you for leaving Bilbo with protection.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead before she rushed off to release the others. Thorin started up the steps, meeting Legolas, Elrohir, and the redhead at the top. The pale haired elf had taken off the scabbard of Orcrist and offered it back to Thorin.

“I was told you have this legally.” The elf sounded almost surprised.

“Blessed by Lord Elrond.” Thorin decided he was finding some pretty jewel or ancient text when they reached the mountain to send back as a thank you gift to the elf lord. His friendship with Freye and Brynye had paid off. So maybe the Rivendell elves were not that bad.

“I apologize for my behavior and that of my men.”

The elf apologizing was even more surprising. In the spirit of good will though, he said, “Accepted, though you may have to beg forgiveness from Glóin. You insulted his wife and by dwarf standards she is a catch and so is he.”

It amused Thorin immensely that he had to explain to the elves what made them appealing. He wasn’t sure an elf had ever been so uncomfortable before.

Soon enough they were walking up to where the stables were at the edge of the castle. Thorin checked on the Company as they walked forward, spreading out to find their clothes.

“Thorin!” His attention was brought forward to where Bilbo stood by Elrohir and Kund. The dwarf king hurried across the floor, picking up his hobbit and swinging him around. Bilbo smiled brilliantly and leaned into the kiss when Thorin offered it. Having Bilbo in his arms once again was worth it.

Thorin pulled back and looked over the hobbit with a critical eye. “You’re not hurt are you?”

“No, no, Freye got there just after I killed the spider. I’m fine Thorin.”

“Good.” Thorin pulled him tight again and breathed in the scent of his hobbit.

“Thorin, you need to get dressed. Thorin.”

“Comfy.”

“Thorin.”

“As my dear heart demands,” Thorin replied. Bilbo rolled his eyes and shoved clothes at Thorin.

Surely, the dwarf king thought, things would only get better from here.

  



	2. Kíli

She was beautiful, more beautiful than anything Kíli had ever seen. Her hair reminded him of rubies and garnets. Her skill with a bow was incredible. Even though she was an elf, she was beautiful.

"I could have anything down my trousers," he said without thinking.

His mother was going to kill him, she was. She was going to beat him over the head. She had taught him to talk to people better than that! Oh please, if Mahal was merciful, please let Fíli have not heard that blunder.

"Or nothing," the redhead countered.

What was that feeling in his chest? Ugh, it was pounding but not from fear or tension. Was this the feeling Fíli had experienced when first interacting with Freye? If it was, Kíli would have to apologize for teasing his brother so much. How Fíli could have functioned without making a fool of himself was beyond Kíli. He had just made a right fool of himself in front of this lovely elf and he didn’t even know her name. Fíli was never going to let him live it down.

The guards went around with water, seeing to the fevers developing from the spider venom. Fíli, leader in place of Thorin for the moment, ordered them to drink for their health. Not too long after that, Thorin was brought down. Kíli reached out when the redhead neared, catching her sleeve.

"We are in the wood legally," Kíli said firmly. "We are scouts and escorts for Lady Arwen, sent ahead to see that the path is clear."

"Do you have proof?" she asked.

"Our contract was with one of our other Company members. I do not see her here. She kept it in a pocket on the back of her knife. I tell you the truth. Lord Elrond asked us to see her to the Iron Hills where we go to meet kin and she goes to get rare herbs or something from the eastern traders. All I know is we were hired proper."

"If you speak the truth then this should all be settled shortly. You have missing companions?"

"Two and her dog." Okay so he was being a little sneaky about Kund but he didn't figure the elf would take kindly to the mention of him.

"I shall see that they are found. The forest is dangerous." That was the other point of Kíli's words. While he didn't doubt the abilities of Freye or Bilbo, two against the Thranduil's Halls and the Mirkwood were not good odds. He did not want Fíli or Thorin experiencing loss.

The redhead cast her gaze at Fíli's cell, just out of the line of sight of Kíli. "The blond, he is more somber than the rest of you. He plays with the bead in his hair. Is he all right?"

"His intended is the one that holds our contract," Kíli replied. "She was sent after my uncle's intended, her cousin. Our hobbit is quite resourceful but Uncle still worries."

"What is a hobbit?" she inquired. "I have not encountered one."

Kíli explained the basics of a hobbit's appearance before specifying what Bilbo looked like a bit more.

"And the female, is she identical?" Tauriel asked.

"Not quite. Bit of a point to her ears but that's her only outwardly sign of hobbit blood. She's mostly dwarf, just without the beard."

"Then it should be simple to find her," Tauriel remarked. "I will return with news when I can."

Kíli barely had to wait five minutes before Freye had arrived to save them. When she reached his door, he smiled widely and pulled her in for a firm head butt.

"It is good to see you, Sister," he murmured.

"You too, my brother," she replied.

"You are well?" he confirmed. His eyes roamed for any sign of damage but found none.

"Little bump on the head, nothing some good sleep won't cure." She hugged him, his arms coming around her to reassure her he was there. "I'm happy you're safe. Now, let's get Fíli."

Kíli couldn't help the impish smile as he reunited with his brother or the eye roll at his antics. It shouldn't surprise him that this barely fazed the two lovebirds.

When the news of their escort out of the wood, more of a courtesy for the elves in their company than for the dwarrows, the Company was surprised. Kíli was fine with that though, especially when he had to ride with the redhead, Tauriel was her name.

He may have held on a little firmer than he needed to but she said nothing. If anything, she sent him a smirk over her shoulder.

How was he going to explain this one to his mother?


	3. Dwalin and Nori

Taking into consideration their surroundings, the dungeon wasn't the worst one either Dwalin or Nori had ever been in. Dwalin had served in many dungeons as guard and often found them drafty and unhealthy. Nori had experienced more than once just how dirty a dungeon could be, so the pristine cleanliness of the elfish dungeons was surprising. They both also determined there was no way to break out, and that was coming from the two that knew how to stage breakouts, Nori to get loose while Dwalin always made sure Nori had a way out if he was in a dungeon that Dwalin was working in. Their relationship wasn't healthy but it was fun.

So when they were finally freed, after a few hours of nerves getting the better of the Company, Dwalin had one thing on his mind: Nori.

When Freye called Nori out for his comment on courting behavior and Nori answered smartly with, "Eh, he's the king, I can't say much," Dwalin had had it with his silence on their relationship.

"Oh, shut up you." He snagged the thief around the middle, surprising the tri-peaked dwarf, and held him tight. "Never scare me like that again," Dwalin said, his voice gentle and full of warmth. His kiss was not gentle; it was firm and possessive, reminding them both of their feelings for each other. Nori chuckled when he felt Dwalin's fingers tangle in his messy hair and wrapped the taller dwarf in his arms so he could pull him down to his own height.

Beside them, the Princes of Durin and Freye stared open mouthed.

"I knew it! Pay up Dori, you owe me!" Ori demanded. The silver haired dwarf grumbled as he went over to his pack and found what meager money he had stashed away and counted out the coins for his youngest brother. Ori's grin was contagious as the Urs started smiling as well.

"Mahal's beard you two! Couldn't you have done this after the journey was done? You cost me twenty silvers!" Glóin cursed. He tossed a small sack of coins at Balin. The eldest of Fundin’s sons just chuckled into his beard. He had known his heart was stolen by the little thief years ago, caught Dwalin sneaking out more than once, but his brother never admitted to it. Glóin had discovered it as well, spotting Nori walking away a bit unkempt from where Dwalin was on guard in a trading caravan. The cousins, Glóin and Balin that is, had started a friendly wager as to when the two idiots would finally admit their feelings.

“Took them long enough,” Óin grumbled. “Caught ‘em sneaking out of the store house once back in Ered Luin.” Bifur, who was the closest to Óin, gave him a startled look before relaying what he’d heard to his cousin who laughed so hard they fell while getting dressed.

It was no surprise Dwalin kept Nori with him on the horse. After all, Thorin held Bilbo tight on his horse, why wouldn’t his bullheaded cousin do the same for the one he loved.


	4. The Ri Brothers

All in all, Ori had to say that his stay in the Elven King’s Halls was not as bad as it could have been. They treated the poison in their systems, made sure no one had any injuries worse than scratches, and they even put Ori in the same cell as Dori. Personally, Ori would have preferred to share with Nori, at least his middle brother wouldn’t baby him as they sat bored in the cell. Making a bit of money off Dori was a plus too. He’d figured out Nori and Dwalin had a different relationship than the one Dori claimed they did. Dori thought Dwalin hated their brother. Nori knew better. Nori had a necklace that bore a family crest from one of Durin’s lines, the Fundin line to be specific. Ori had seen that same crest on the seal of Balin’s letters. Being Balin’s apprentice had its advantages.

Dori, on the other hand, was ready to tear into the elves for their inhospitality. Stripped of their clothes! Treated with suspicion! Blast it; they were just lost in the woods.

Some days Dori asked himself if it was really worth it, the quest and all that. He could barely remember the Iron Hills; he had been so young when they left for Ered Luin, away from the memories that had haunted his mother. Those had been the days before Nori, before Ori, when he was the sole son and remembrance of the dwarf that had loved his mother. Part of him had wished to see the Iron Hills once more, to walk the streets he had toddled through as a babe. Now, with every passing day drawing them closer to the mountain, he sincerely wished he was home in Ered Luin where he had roof over his head and enough money to keep food on the table for him and Ori. He’d even take the days where Nori hid out in the cellar, having pissed off someone or stolen something he shouldn’t have from someone who thought a small copper necklace was worth its weight in gold.

His nerves only settled when Freye had arrived with Elladan to free them all. He had given Ori a hug and waited patiently by the door. By the time the keys reached them, Nori held them. He opened the door and pulled in the youngest of the brothers for a bone-crushing hug.

“Why aren’t you joining?” Nori asked over Ori’s shoulder. Dori looked his brother in the eye. “Big brother always holds the younger ones.”

Dori let out a gentle laugh and pulled the both into his arms. His brothers, his little troublemaker and the goodie-two-shoes that wouldn’t know trouble if it bit him in the butt, were safe, were here.

“I want to go home,” Dori murmured into Nori’s hair. “I can’t lose you two. I can’t.”

“We’re almost home,” Nori replied. “Almost to Erebor.”

“Is that really home?” Dori asked.

“We’ll make it be,” Nori answered.

 


	5. The Urs

If there was one thing that the Urs were notorious for it was being defensive of their family, the whole clan. Bofur and Bombur’s father still got letters from his cousins off in other mountains and settlements that neither Bofur or Bombur had ever met. Urs were family oriented, maybe that’s why Bombur had been such a lucky dwarf when he married his Cassias. Bofur knew that the pair of them wouldn’t have been able to handle so any children without the help of Bifur and himself.

Sitting in his cell did nothing for Bofur’s nerves, nothing at all. He’d lost two cousins in that damnable forest, two! Who knew what horrors they could be experiencing. They could have been killed, the sight of Kund causing a massacre. They could be hung up in webs again. They could be lost.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Bofur looked up across the way to where Bombur sat against the opening of his cell. The elves had finished giving them water and he could see his baby brother sitting there looking rather lonesome. “They’ll be fine, Nadad. You know that.”

“They’re so young,” Bofur called back.

“Aye, but so is Cassias and look what she survived.” That was a mess they’d deal with later. Bofur knew Cass wasn’t a dwarf, had known that since they found her. Not nearly dressed warmly enough to survive the colder slopes of the Blue Mountains, Cassias had curled up under an old, tall tree, one with decent coverage, to get away from a raging storm. She’d been dead to the world when Bofur and Bifur stumbled upon her coming home from a market day on the edges of the Shire. When they couldn’t rouse her, they’d put her in with the groceries on the cart, wrapped her in the furs they were wearing, and carted her off to home. She’d woken, delirious and famished, to the sight of Bombur cooking up a spread using nearly a fourth of what most others would cook with. She suggested an adjustment to his mushroom preparations and offered to watch the stew, wrapped up in a blanket as she was, while he worked on the potatoes. It had been love at first meal, rather fitting for the pair. “Have faith.”

“I do, Mahal knows I do, but the way our luck has been going does not give me much to go on,” Bofur countered. Bombur shook his head at his older brother.

If Bofur was always the worrier, Bombur was the calm one. He’d seen one too many dishes break, too many stews boil over, a few grease fires, and had to muscle more than a few customers out of the shops he’d worked in. While it was true their cousins were missing for the moment, he knew they’d show back up.

“Bif,” he called out low enough that it went unnoticed by the guards.

“Bom.”

“Do you think Cassias is doing all right?”

It was the only reason he was on this journey. If they succeeded, even if they only stole some of the treasure away, perhaps they would be better off. He and Cassias got by, that was true, but that was only with the help of his brother and cousin. Still, the whole family wouldn’t trade the kids for anything, they were too precious. He hoped that Erebor was empty, no dragon within its walls. Thorin had initially promised them all gold and homes within Erebor. As time went on, Thorin talked of a Council of Lords with many of the Company having seats, of Bombur running the royal kitchens with a staff all his own, a suite for each family. He’d talked with Balin about where there were suites open by deaths of lords, suites that could be renovated for Bombur’s large family, for each of their families as they grew. Bilbo and Balin had spoken of Company dinners, all their families and the original Company, once a week at least, just gathering and eating together.

That was what Bombur was fighting for. A better life for his family, one where he didn’t have to worry about how money he could save by buying eggs closer to spoiling than the cook was comfortable with.

“They’re fine.” Bifur’s voice was reassuring. He hadn’t heard Bifur speak in Common Tongue for a long time, heard Bifur sound happy for once. He could remember the days when Bifur was happy, when there was more than just Bifur. He had grieved with Bifur after the attack that took his speaking ability and his cousin’s husband. Tevrom had been the brightness in Bifur’s day, the one he spoke to when a toy’s mechanics didn’t go just right, when he wanted to just talk for hours on end about anything that came to mind. Bifur had never been the same. Bombur always thought that the reason Bifur hadn’t been able to move on was the lack of a body to entomb. He had no closure.

Bombur hoped that would not be the case for him, that he would live to see his wife again, or, at the very least, his body would not be turned to ash from dragon fire.

“How do you know?” Bombur asked.

“Cassias is stronger than she appears. She’ll handle the kids just fine. Plus, she’s got Uncle Lagur and Aunt Lenis. Have you thought about how you’re going to introduce everyone when this is all over?”

“No.” Bifur laughed and wished him good luck. If there was one thing, he had learned it was that all hobbits knew all hobbits. The eldest of the Urs wondered how Bilbo would react to being not the only hobbit among the Company. He couldn’t wait to see the hobbit’s face.

Bofur’s shout caught all their attentions. Bifur looked across the dungeon to see Freye descending the stairs with keys in hand. Elladan followed her, checking the health of the Company at his own pace. Well, looks like they were getting out of here earlier than he expected. What a shame, he had planned to take a nap. He should have taken into consideration this was Freye and Bilbo they were talking about, the more surprising thing should be that they managed to reach the dungeons before the rescue team came in.

Still, Bifur yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He was not taking first or second watch tonight. He was sleeping until he absolutely needed to get up. If no one liked it, too bad. He was ready to fall asleep on his feet. With that in mind, he kept an eye on his footing as he made his way around the dungeon. It wouldn’t do to fall down the shaft now would it?

 


	6. The Line of Durin

Balin didn’t worry. He barely blinked as the dungeon door was slammed in his face. The elves, for all their faults, would listen to a contract. Freye had the contract, she would find them, and she would get them out. Now, the one problem with that plan was the tension caused by their capture in the first place. He doubted Freye would take the insult to the Company lightly. While remarkably level headed, she also took family and friends above all else.

Fine, he was worried she would end up thrown in the dungeon before she could get a word out.

“Ten gold pieces says she has us out before nightfall,” Glóin called from his cell.

“You’re insane,” Óin countered. “Twenty she gets us out before supper.”

“We have little gold and surely not enough for you two to be making such bets,” Balin berated.

“Bah, we’re talking about profit gold,” Glóin reasoned. “Right Nadad?”

“Aye.”

“Then in that case,” Balin countered, “fifty that she’s already here.”

It was a sucker’s bet if the pair had been paying attention. However, Glóin and Óin were too busy trying to place bets to notice that Thorin had returned from his interrogation far sooner than he should have considering the grudge between him and the Elven King. Still, the pair took up the bet before realizing their king was back.

So, it was with immense satisfaction that Freye appeared with the keys less than twenty minutes later, long enough to have argued with the Elven King and make her way to the dungeon.

“Fifty pieces, cousins,” Balin reminded as he walked by.

“I’ll tell you where your fifty pieces can go,” Glóin grumbled. Óin, ever the older brother, whacked the younger upside the head and leveled an unimpressed glare at his little brother. “He started it.”

“And I’m ending it. I swear, sometimes I think you never grew up from that dwarfling that would argue with Dwalin at every chance he got.”

“He started it,” the younger argued back.

Yes, Óin thought, he always did, but you gave just as good as you got.

 


	7. Legolas Greenleaf

Today was not going how Legolas had planned or even expected in the normal ways that everything would go wrong. A routine patrol in the forest never brought surprises that weren’t entirely predictable. Coming across spiders? Normal. Possible injuries because of said spiders? On the odd blue moon when someone had partied too hard or just hadn’t slept well the previous night, maybe. Coming across travelers in the forest? It was rare but there were occasions where someone would be crazy enough to try it. Normally his father would see them resupplied and escorted out of the woods. However, coming across a band of dwarves heading east was about was about the strangest occurrence since his brother had accompanied him on patrols.

Then, upon learning that the Company was that of Thorin Oakenshield, it was no surprise to Legolas that his father had them incarcerated. His father had gone on many a famous rant when he was a younger elf about the Line of Durin and the idiocy of Thorin Oakenshield in particular. He had called the dwarf an arrogant prince who thought the world was laid out at his feet and his grandfather was a gold driven madman who should have been removed from the throne before the gold hoard had gotten large enough to attract a dragon into it. Oddly enough, his father never spoke of Thráin, the one who had never had the chance to rule. He had heard whispers a few times among the older elves and even from his brother that Thráin had been a fair man, one who had been trying to keep his kingdom together and raise his family while the world seemed to turn against him.

Legolas remembered the Line of Durin well enough. He had met Thorin, introduced at royal gatherings where terms were hashed out, and knew of his siblings as well. Again, his brother knew the Line of Durin better than Legolas did. His worries had always been about protecting his brother’s back when they were visiting the dwarven kingdom, that and staring at a certain red-haired captain of the guard.

The arrival of a messenger broke his thoughts. Something was coming out of the forest, coming straight for the halls. He left the throne room silently and went to deal with what most likely was one of the horses causing a stampede of deer once again. It happened at least once a week if someone left the door to the stables open. It was a miracle it didn’t happen daily.

As he walked through the doors, eyes trained on the nervous guard beside the door instead of out at the forest, he spoke, “I was in a meeting with my father.” His next sentence trailed off as he caught sight of the party standing on the bridge.

For the love of Eru, his day had to get more interesting didn’t it? Sitting astride their steeds were Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, six other elves he did not know, and there were two strange looking creatures sitting upon the back of a warg that looked oddly calm.

Laurinion would have loved to have seen this, Legolas thought. Oh, his father’s day was about to get much worse. After all, the white haired dwarf had remarked that they were the scouting and escorts of elven royalty.

Legolas greeted them properly, only to receive Arwen’s not quite scathing answer back. The last time he had seen Arwen she had still been considerably timid in comparison to her brothers and father but she had evidently grown into the power of her bloodline. She spoke calmly, assertively, as she insisted on seeing his father.

Legolas glanced at the warg. It was not an adult but it could still do damage and a great deal of it. A loyal warg would fight to its dying breath. “The warg?”

“My companion,” one of the creatures riding its back said, “goes where I go.”

There was that air again, the same that Arwen carried. He had the sneaking suspicion that this young creature was more than she appeared to be, even the smaller male that rode behind her seemed to have an air of confidence that lent itself to leadership. He was suddenly glad that his father would have to deal with them and not him.

Wisely, while the company was dismounting and saw to the feeding and watering of their horses, Legolas sent a message to his father to warn him of the impending group who would likely not wait for his interrogation of Thorin Oakenshield to end and would not find the interrogation something they could over look.

It did not surprise him when the two creatures accompanied Arwen, Glorfindel, and the twin sons of Elrond to talk to his father. He was slightly uncomfortable with the warg following but the creature seemed rather tame and didn’t appear to want to rip out any throats. He would let it be.

The shouts of Oakenshield as they approached reached his keen ears. From the tensing of the two smallest, they had heard. The female reached over and squeezed the smaller one’s shoulder reassuringly. These two were most certainly part of the dwarven company.

His father handled their appearance remarkably well for someone clearly surprised to see the group. He welcomed the group, well the elves at least. He looked upon the two smaller creatures with barely hidden disdain. Legolas predicted that that would come back to bite his father in the rear rather quickly if the fierce appearance of the female and her stance beside Arwen showed anything about her position in the group. The male was standing on equal footing to the twins, just behind the two females. This was going to be interesting.

When Thranduil blatantly denied the existence of the dwarves in the dungeon, the small woman called him out on it without a moment of hesitation.

“Oh, that’s a lie.” Legolas watched as she adjusted her footing and Arwen turned her body just slightly in a way to show her equal and to support her words. “I heard Thorin shouting as he was led away. If one hair on Thorin’s head is hurt, I will act as his retribution in the place of his intended.”

Since when had that dwarf gained an intended? As far as he knew, Thorin Oakenshield had never demonstrated any interest in a partner, male or female, for his entire rule as King-in-Exile. Then, realization hit. Legolas looked at the male beside her, a courting braid of the dwarves in his hair along with other braids. His ears were pointed, leaf like really. He wrung his hand nervously.

Oakenshield was courting this creature.

“I’ll do it myself,” the male stated. Elladan smirked beside him. Legolas knew that look; it had led to Elrohir throwing a can of paint on Legolas after a particularly bratty argument with the elf. Wisely, he feared the creature now. If Elladan thought the male could cause such mischief, such trouble, then Legolas was not going to deny the possibility of such an action.

His father’s demands for her identity brought him back to the present. Legolas watched as the woman drew herself to her full height, nearly that of Oakenshield and he was rather oddly tall for a dwarf, and spoke, “Freye Astaul, intended of Fíli son of Dís, envoy of the Shire, and the owner of this well-trained warg.” Her hand came to rest of the warg’s flank and he seemed to grin, his teeth glistening like daggers in the light of the throne room, a clear threat against the elves if they tried to hurt his mistress. “This is my cousin Bilbo Baggins, envoy of the Shire, the Baggins of Bag End, descendant of Old Took the greatest of the Thains of the Shire, intended of Thorin Oakenshield.”

The Shire, that was the land of Hobbits. His father had told him about the hobbits that had once lived in the Vale of Anduin. He had never seen one before, other than drawings in books that depicted them as some manner of creature as rare as fairies. Now there were two of them in front of him, well, at least the male was full blooded. The female looked more like a dwarf just without the beard. A half breed then?

“You forgot elf-friends,” Elladan added. His footing changed, bringing him closer to the smaller pair in a defensive move.

“Father has the declaration,” Elrohir continued. “Grandmother acknowledges it as well. She looks forward to getting to know our friends better over trade deals.”

There it was, straight in his father’s face. If he went against these two, he would have the combined forces of both Elrond and Galadriel against him. Please Father, he thought, just shut up and let them go.

His irate father denied the existence of the Company again. Legolas couldn’t help but look at his father as if he had gone mad, which at this point he wasn’t entirely certain he hadn’t.

“I never knew kings to lie so readily,” Freye challenged. Legolas had to admire her. She had a fire in her spirit and no tolerance for his father’s antics. “Lord Elrond certainly doesn’t do that. Bilbo watched your prince escort them into your halls.” So that was the feeling on his back, like holes being bored into him. Hobbits certainly had a talent for espionage then.

Freye Astaul walked forward, a sheaf of paper emerging from inside her clothes. She extended it to Thranduil with a smug look, one that said she had won this battle before she had even entered the room. “That is our contract. There’s a special little letter from Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel at the end just for you. They anticipated you might have issues with the members of our company.”

Behind her, standing beside Bilbo, Elrohir smirked. The pieces clicked together even better. This was not a scheme thought up by Elrond or Galadriel but the children. Elrohir and Elladan had an ease about them as they stood with the hobbit. Arwen was defensive of them and watched with wary eyes for any dangers. She had just met them, not long ago he was certain, but had heard enough from her brothers to defend the pair loyally as old friends. Glorfindel just stood beside the warg and played with the pommel of his sword, a gesture that dared any guard to challenge the words of Elrond’s children.

His eyes darted back to his father, the tenseness in his fingers and the anger boiling in his eyes. The fight was over. Legolas did not doubt that if the other elves had been absent, he would have called the paper a farce, ripped it up, and thrown the pair in the dungeon without a second thought. Now he had no choice, he had been outplayed long before he knew there was even a game to play.

Legolas was impressed. It wasn’t often that his father was out maneuvered but it was always pleasant to see it happen. Still, his father’s body language swore that this would not be the end of this. He would get even in some method and Legolas would have to warn the others when it came to it. He did not doubt that he father would turn his anger to the other elves as well even though they had a legal right to travel through the woods.

Where was his brother when he needed him? This could be solved with a few simple words from Laurinion, his father’s nerves cooled, but it would not happen at present.

Upon receiving orders to take Elladan and Freye to the dungeons, Legolas stepped up to do just that. He also began unstrapping the scabbard of Orcrist to return it to Oakenshield. It did irritate him slightly that the dwarf had it legally but he would accept. Besides, he liked his dual blades better.

  


Tauriel had just reached the top of the staircase when they entered the dungeon. “Free the dwarves, Tauriel.” Legolas glanced at his companions. “They were in the Wood legally as escorts for Lady Arwen.”

“One of the younger ones, Kíli I believe his name was, said as much,” Tauriel countered. She looked at Freye, eyes inspecting her. “He said another member of their company had the contract. I take it you had it?”

“There’s more places to keep things safe in a bustier or wraps, don’t you agree?” A faint smile crossed Tauriel’s lips. “May I have the keys?” Tauriel handed them over and Ellladan followed her into the dungeons.

Minutes later, Thorin reached the top of the steps where Legolas held out the scabbard and sword.

“I was told you have this legally,” Legolas said.

“Blessed by Lord Elrond.”

“I apologize for my behavior and that of my men.” It was the least Legolas could do. Oakenshield was still the king-in-exile of Durin’s Folk. He needed to be civil with the dwarf.

“Accepted, though you may have to beg forgiveness from Glóin. You insulted his wife and by dwarf standard she is a catch and so is he.” Legolas nearly groaned. Dwarves held grudges, what was he going to do to make it up to a grumbling dwarf that he had insulted severely?

They spoke lazily for a time, of the terms of their release and resupply. Legolas glanced across the dungeon at Freye and cleared his throat.

“She is not a hobbit but is an envoy of the Shire?” he asked somewhat hesitantly.

“She is part dwarf and part hobbit,” Thorin answered. “Related to Bilbo’s family through the line of Thains in the Shire and her family is dearly beloved to mine and the Company’s.”

“I have never seen a hobbit,” the redhead commented.

“She’s not an entirely accurate portrayal of a hobbit female,” Thorin continued. “More dwarf than hobbit but loyal to both.”

“And just as strong willed by her actions in the throne room,” Legolas remarked.

“She did well against your father, Prince Legolas?” the white haired dwarf inquired.

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Elladan promised. “Perhaps Elrohir and I can reenact it for you.”

Somehow, Legolas felt that he was missing out on a remarkable performance.


	8. Tauriel

She had heard tales of dwarves, met quite a few while accompanying the sons of Thranduil to Erebor as a younger elf. Still, she couldn’t remember a dwarf that looked quite like him. He was one of the princes, she could tell by the few beads she recognized in his hair (similar to the ones of Thorin Oakenshield whom she had met before when she was younger). This dwarf, he was different.

Kíli, she heard one of the others call him that, was tall for a dwarf, not quite as tall as his uncle or the balding dwarf, but still quite tall. He was lean but muscular, the body of an archer if his fingers and eyes were anything to go by. He had scruff on his face, no beard, and the hair that would likely get caught in a bow was pulled back in braids.

A dwarven archer. She had to admit, she was a bit smitten.

“I could have anything down my pants,” he challenged.

“Or nothing,” she replied. The look on his face was worth it. Oh, she would dearly love to see him outside of the dungeon, talk of archery, perhaps some jokes. He was not what she was expecting of a dwarf.

She ordered the guards to see to them, a brush with spiders undoubtedly meant venom and it would be best to treat them now than discover who suffered later. She finished her last surveying rounds, ready to report to her king, when she felt a hand on her sleeve.

It was the bowman dwarf. He looked at her sincerely.

“We are in the wood legally. We are scouts and escorts for Lady Arwen, sent ahead to see that the path is clear.” She quirked an eyebrow. If that was true, this would be over soon. Perhaps she would get her chance to speak to him.

“Do you have proof?”

“Our contract was with one of our other Company members. I do not see her here.” There were more out in the woods, possibly being killed by spiders as they spoke? She would see to it a squad was sent out to look for her. “She kept it in a pocket on the back of her knife. I tell you the truth. Lord Elrond asked us to see her to the Iron Hills where we got to meet kin and she goes to get rare herbs or something from the eastern traders. All I know is we were hired proper.” He was sincerely, graciously so. She believed him.

"If you speak the truth then this should all be settled shortly. You have missing companions?"

"Two and her dog."

How in the name of Eru had they missed two others and a dog in the woods? She knew the woods well but had not sensed any other travelers. She would go out with the squad, look high and low until these two were found. "I shall see that they are found. The forest is dangerous."

Tauriel looked to Kíli’s brother’s cell, the blond playing with a bead and looking heartbroken. "The blond, he is more somber than the rest of you. He plays with the bead in his hair. Is he all right?"

"His intended is the one that holds our contract," Kíli replied. "She was sent after my uncle's intended, her cousin. Our hobbit is quite resourceful but Uncle still worries."

What is a hobbit? She could not recall a creature called a hobbit. "What is a hobbit?" she inquired. "I have not encountered one."

Kíli explained the basics of a hobbit's appearance before specifying what Bilbo looked like a bit more.

"And the female, is she identical?" Tauriel asked.

"Not quite. Bit of a point to her ears but that's her only outwardly sign of hobbit blood. She's mostly dwarf, just without the beard."

"Then it should be simple to find her," Tauriel remarked. "I will return with news when I can."

She had not reached the top step when Legolas appeared with another elf (one she did not know) and a strange looking creature. Tauriel took a moment to realize this was the female Kíli had described. She did indeed look like a dwarf in build but her hair was different, the lack on her face most telling, and the slight curved point to her ears, like a young leaf, mostly round but with just the slightest tip.

“One of the younger ones, Kíli I believe his name was, said as much,” Tauriel told Legolas thinking of the contract he spoke of. She glanced at Freye once more. “He said another member of the company had the contract. I take it you had it?”

“There’s more places to keep things safe in a bustier or wraps, don’t you agree?” Oh, Tauriel liked her already. Legolas had never appreciated a female’s ability to hide extra blades in such garments. “May I have the keys?”

Tauriel dropped them in her hand and waited beside Legolas, who spoke softly of the happenings in the throne room, before Thorin appeared. When it came to talk of forgiveness, Tauriel was struck by the mention of dwarven ideas of beauty.

The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. “So that would make yourself and your nephews less appealing.” Her eyes gravitated over to Kíli’s cell where Freye was undoing the lock. Oh Eru. His smile, when genuine and happy, was like a light she could not describe. Something in her chest clicked and warmed.

“Yes, though that has not stopped Freye from falling in love with Fíli,” Thorin answered.

Tauriel could understand that. The princes may not be catches to dwarves, but to her, Kíli was something she had not known she was missing in this world.

Later, as they saddled up, Tauriel took stock of the numbers and calculated who would have to double up. She was surprised when there was only one left, Kíli.

“Kund can fit three but we will have to stop to rest,” Freye offered when things clicked into place.

“He may ride with me.” Oh Eru, her tongue got the best of her once again. She moved her horse closer to the dwarf, now dressed properly though there were a few cobwebs on his tunic. She offered a hand to the prince. “If you do not mind.” She had mischief in her tone. He grinned up at her, obviously feeling the same.

“Kíli,” he introduced as he climbed on behind her.

“Tauriel. You may want to hold on tight, Prince,” she teased. His smiled increased tenfold as his hands came to rest on her waist, tightening a little more than perhaps was appropriate. “Are you good with that bow, Prince Kíli?”

“As good as you I would wager. Perhaps we could practice together one day,” he proposed.

“I think I would find that quite enjoyable.” She was suddenly very glad to have no relatives left to call her out for her actions. A dwarf might just be what she needs in her future.

By the way he molded himself against her, braced for the speed of the horse, he might just feel the same.

  



	9. The Elven Company

Arwen had been uncomfortable since reaching the former Greenwood. While it had been a relief, after a skirmish with a few orcs, to meet up with her brothers and their company sooner than expected, reaching the elven path through the wood later than the Company was worrying. They hadn’t been too much further back but they were just far enough that it would be days before they caught up if the dwarves were in the path proper.

The evidence on the trail spoke ill of that. There was branching off path, not far from the true path, that Glorfindel had spotted. Using ropes, they had sent a few of the company over to inspect the path and they came back with dwarven packs and a few weapons.

They packed the belongings and kept going.

It was not long after that they heard a light rustling in the leaves. The riders halted as Freye emerged from the darkened woods.

“Miss Freye!” Beside her, Elladan jumped from his horse and pulled the smaller being into a hug. Arwen smiled gently and looked her over. She seemed a little worse for wear with cobwebs hanging off her and a sort of blood as well. Her weapons were intact with the exception of a missing sword. “You look awful. What happened? Where are the others?”

“We were attacked by spiders, giant ones as large as your horses. The elves of Mirkwood aided us but took the Company prisoner, refused to listen to Balin when he spoke of being an escort to elves. Bilbo and I were not with the group when they appeared; they don’t know of us, at least not yet. Bilbo and my warg Kund, don’t ask it’s a long story, are following them. Will you help me?” she asked.

“Miss Freye.” Arwen kept her voice calm even as the anger boiled up. The Mirkwood elves had little sympathy. “It would be my pleasure to show King Thranduil he imprisoned a company working for me. Do you have the contract?” Freye showed her it. “Let us go.” The elf offered her hand to Freye who climbed on behind her with the help. Elladan remounted beside them.

“Freye, I believe this is yours,” Elrohir called over. He offered an unsheathed sword. She beamed at him as he passed it over. She ran her fingers across the blade before sliding it back into its sheath.

“Thought I’d lost it,” she murmured.

“We’ve got some of the other weapons as well,” Glorfindel offered. He motioned to the weapons the other elves carried, each dwarven in make.

“Thank you.”

Freye explained the past few weeks to them as they rode. No one was surprised they had gotten lost, Glorfindel admitting he had trouble following the path he once knew well.

It was near the Halls of Thranduil that the horses spooked slightly. Freye called out for Bilbo who emerged from behind a tree with Kund. The warg watched the new elves untrustingly. Arwen chuckled into hand when Elrohir dismounted and scratched the warg’s belly. He brother loved anything furry. He had dogs when he was younger and it was natural to act so.

Freye moved over to Kund, sliding on in front of her cousin while Arwen brought her horse beside them. The elder woman’s mood grew stormy the closer they got to the castle, perhaps the forest having more impact on her than she would care to admit.

When they entered the throne room of Thranduil, Arwen realized just how much fun it was going to be to watch Thranduil be verbally thrashed by the cousins. She wished her father could be here, he would appreciate such an act.

  


Glorfindel was not impressed with Thranduil. He challenged the words of Arwen and Freye. He acted as if he ruled the world. He had always seen Thranduil as a bit of a petulant child.

Watching said petulant child be thrown to the wolves that were Arwen and Freye was well worth it. He would have to write down his recollection of events for Elrond, he would certainly get a good laugh.

“Legolas. Take Elladan and Miss Freye to retrieve their company. See that they are given their supplies back including Orcrist, Oakenshield had it legally. Elrond blessed him with it after its finding. As a sign of good will,” Oh, Glorfindel almost snorted there, “I will have Legolas and one of my captains, Tauriel, escort you to the edge of the forest, and I will have food brought for your journey. Your packs indicated you have been in the wood a long time.” The snide remark was meant to infer they were dumb, the dwarven company. He would not let this stand.

“Would have been shorter if you could see the path,” Glorfindel spoke. He looked up at the Elven King through his blond hair, simmering anger in his eyes. “Even I got lost and I know these woods. Deal with it Thranduil. Your spider problem is getting closer to the Great East Road and if you lose that road the east will suffer.” It was a warning as much as a threat. He would have to speak with both Galadriel and Elrond. Perhaps they could see to the safety of the southern woods.

“I do not need you to tell me how to run my kingdom.”

Elrohir, Eru bless him, spoke, “You clearly need someone to if you let it fall into such disarray. As father said, do you need help with your spider problem, oh great king?”

Thranduil made to stand. Glorfindel shifted out from behind the warg and placed a hand on the grip of his sword. The king saw the action and narrowed his gaze before sitting back down. Glorfindel released his hold.

Elladan and Freye left with Legolas. Another messenger motioned for the others but Glorfindel remained.

“What do you want, Twice-Born?” the Elven King demanded.

“I remember in your youth that you were a good king,” Glorfindel remarked. “I cannot help but wonder if the darkness in the forest has taken its toll on you as well.”

“It is the losses I have sustained that make me so, not the wood.”

“Losses only suffered because of the woods and the greater threat that has approached the boarders before.” Glorfindel straightened his back and looked the king in the eye. “Perhaps the darkness would not have taken so much if you had not closed your kingdom off. Just words for thought.” The Twice-Born gave him a smile before leaving the halls.

  


Elrohir watched as Bilbo paced beside Kund. Servants had seen to their resupply and a small squad of elves were preparing to be their escort.

“How has your journey been otherwise, Bilbo?” Elrohir inquired. “You have new braids in your hair.”

“Huh?” Elrohir motioned to braids in the front of his hair. He placed a hand on them and smiled. “Oh yes, my betrothal braids.”

“Does that mean you made a move toward Thorin?”

“He actually beat me to it, by about twenty minutes,” Bilbo replied. “Freye helped him with hobbit traditions.”

“I noticed new braids in her hair as well,” Elrohir continued.

“Fíli,” Bilbo answered.

“I could have called that,” said one of the other elves. “Should have seen him working on that gift for her grandmother. I think he asked me five times what I thought of it while I was making my rounds in the gardens near the forge.” She gave Bilbo a smile. “I am Falcheth. I do not believe we have been introduced, Master Baggins.”

“Just Bilbo please.”

Elrohir smiled as Arwen distracted the worried hobbit with talks about where they would likely stop for the night. He gave Kund another scratch behind the ear.

“Always wanted a warg, thought the wild ones were cute,” Elrohir told him. “You protect them as best you can.” The warg gave a soft yip in return.

  


Elladan was not in the best of moods as he followed Freye past Prince Legolas and Captain Tauriel. Thranduil had managed to get under his skin again. There was a reason the Sons of Elrond did not visit the Sons of Thranduil, well, at least since the eldest son had disappeared. He still remembered the falcon that had reached them, frantic writing on the scroll, asking if Laurinion had been seen.

Thorin waved him off when he approached to inquire about injuries. He trusted the king-in-exile to know his limits and understood he would not want to seem weak in front of the Mirkwood elves. He continued on to Balin as Freye moved on to Dwalin.

“I’m all right laddie,” Balin promised. He looked a little miffed but otherwise seemed fine. “They gave us something for the venom.”

“Good. You’ll tell me if you’re injured?”

“Of course. I’m not like Thorin, I know when to admit to an injury.” Elladan had to smile about that.

Dwalin was easy; he had a scratch on his arm but nothing more. Bofur patted his leg, said he twisted his ankle a bit, but insisted he was fine. Nori didn’t wait for Elladan to check him over before running over to his siblings. Kíli stepped out next but waved Elladan off in lieu of getting Fíli out first. The elf know Freye would take care of him and finally inspected Kíli.

“Just a bit tired. Wrestled with one of those spiders,” he said.

“No fever?”

“Took my medicine just like the rest.” The elf followed along, checking each dwarf. Òin was happy to get his ear horn back, one of the things dropped in the scuffle with the spiders.

As Elladan followed the rest up the steps, he smiled just a bit. The Company was safe and Thranduil would just have to put up with it. He glanced about the mounts available in the stables before offering Balin a hand onto his own horse.

“Well thank you laddie.”

“My pleasure Master Balin. If I go too fast, just let me know,” Elladan said. He knew how uncomfortable it could be to ride on the back of a horse. When it came to riding with his brother when one of their horses were needed for others, they rotated who sat on the back. Elladan had once offered to do it permanently but after five trips in a month where someone needed to borrow his horse, he had ruined his back for three months. He didn’t imagine it would be any easier on the older dwarf’s bones.

“I’ll be fine laddie. Could use a smoke if you’ve got and pipe weed.” That brought a smile to his face. He passed back a small pouch from the collection he had brought alone. He suspected the pipe weed would be getting a little low. “You’re a blessing laddie.”

“My pleasure, Master Balin.”


End file.
